501st_rebelfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Кайло Рен (Последние Джедаи)
: «Пусть прошлое умрёт. Убей его, если нужно. Только так можно стать хозяином своей судьбы». : — Кайло Рен Кайло Рен (англ. Kylo Ren) — человек, мужчина, чувствительный к Силе воин, проходивший обучение джедаевпод руководством своего дяди, мастера-джедая Люка Скайуокера, до перехода на тёмную сторону Силы. Он свёл на нет попытку Скайуокера восстановить Орден Джедаев и стал учеником Верховного Лидера Сноука. Рен появился на свет 5 ПБЯ, спустя год после битвы при Эндоре от союза принцессы Леи Органы и генерала Хана Соло, получив при рождении имя Бен Соло. Брачный союз Хана и Леи складывался непросто, в связи с чем у Бена развилось чувство брошенности и одиночества. Этим воспользовался Верховный Лидер, чтобы соблазнить юношу перейти на тёмную сторону Силы. Хотя Органа надеялась, что обучение у Скайуокера поможет её сыну, но в итоге тот не смог избежать падения, уничтожил своих джедаев-сокурсников и стал одним из Рыцарей Рен, заработав среди служителей Первого ордена прозвище «'Убийца джедаев'» . Он боготворил своего деда, Лорда ситхов Дарта Вейдера, и надеялся закончить то, что тот начал: уничтожить джедаев. На службе Первому ордену Рен демонстрировал свою мистическую силу и при том осуществлял командование войсками Первого Ордена, что привело к конкуренции и конфронтации между Реном и офицерами Первого ордена, такими как генерал Армитаж Хакс. Обязательные элементы костюма Эти элементы обязательно должны присутствовать в костюме в следующем виде Шлем * Полуглянцево черный. * Ассиметричный. На нем должно быть 5 хромовых/серебряных кольца, обводящих разрез для глаз, которые переходят в ребра на щеках шлема. * Глаза и лицо костюмника затемнены прозрачной тканью. * Шлем должен быть пропорционален костюмнику. Для сертификации второго уровня (если применимо): * Прогалы между ребрами на щеках должны быть проложены черным материалом с внутренней стороны шлема. * Шлем должен быть состарен в соответствии с этим CRL по цвету и повреждениям Шея * Этот элемент должен носиться только с плащом и шлемом. * Сделан из горизонтально наслоеной кожи или кожзама. * Носится поверх туники, доходит до самого верха шеи костюмника. * Закрывается на шее сзади. Для сертификации второго уровня (если применимо): * Состоит примерно из 4 полосок кожи. * Кожа должна быть обязательно потертой. * Должна быть в форме воронки и подогнана к шее костюмника. * Полоски кожи должны быть свернутыми. * Элемент должен начинаться сзади от основания головы, проходить под ушами и заканчиваться у челюсти. Плащ * Должен быть сделан из кожи или другого аналогичного высококачественного материала (кожзам или обработанный хлопок). * Весь плащ должен быть обработан так, чтобы он блестел и был покрыт трещинами. * Плащ сделан из обрезов ткани как на заплатки. * Все обрезы должны быть горизонтальны. Все обрезы под другим углом должны быть под одинаковым углом. * Внутри плаща закреплены две пряжки, закрепляющие плащ. * Панели отстрочены поверху. * Передний край должен быть завернут. Подворот начинается от подола и заканчивается на шее. * Плащ должен быть по щиколотку. Для сертификации второго уровня (если применимо): * Подворот должен быть шириной в 6,3 см. * Воротник должен быть высокой в 7,5 см. * Задняя сторона плаща должна быть замшевой с текстурой и глянцевым покрытием. Кожаная сторона должна быть внутри плаща. Для сертификации третьего уровня (если применимо): * Состоит из 51 склеенной, а затем сшитой друг с другом панели. Туника * Сделана легкой черной матовой или полуматовой ткани. * Должна быть прошита строчкой с мелкими складками в форме квадратов в 2 см. * Должна быть подбита. * Черно-серые углы плеч. * Большой закрытый “милитари”-воротник. * Прошито бронзовыми или золотыми нитями. * Потайная молния в центре туники, заканчивается под ремнем. * Туника должна быть подогнана к костюмнику. * “Юбка” туники заканчивается на середине бедра. * “Юбка” туники должна быть опоясана. * Центр “юбки” сзади под поясом должен быть в форме шеврона. * Прошивка должна быть плоско вжата в ткань. Для сертификации второго уровня (если применимо): * Черно-серые углы плеч должны быть 2,5 см. * Воротник - приблизительно 5 см. * Квилтинг включает в себя вертикальные волны строчек размером примерно в 3 мм. * Горизонтальные строчки квилтинга меняют направление, создавая зиг-заги на вертикальной строчке. * Разрезы для руку должны быть из тяжелой текстурированной ткани и шириной в 2,5 см. Для сертификации третьего уровня (если применимо): * Углы плечей должны быть из обычной плетеной ткани с крупными волокнами. Рубашка с рукавами * Рукава сделаны из черной матовой ткани канвас или схожего материла. * Рубашка должна быть из черной ткани. * Рубашка должна носиться под туникой. * Драпированна 32-42 слоями. * Рукава подогнаны к рукам, идут до запястий, расширяются на концах. * Внутри шва рукавов идут потайные молнии до основания большого пальца. Для сертификации второго уровня (если применимо): * Рукава сделаны из толстого канваса с равномерным классическим плетением. Для сертификации третьего уровня (если применимо): * Рукава должны быть драпированны визуально схоже с рефересными фотографиями. ** Только края драпировки могут быть глянцевыми. Перчатки * Из черной кожи или кожзама, без видимых оттенков, логотипов и прочих отметин. * Пряжки и застежки запрещены. * Сверху должны быть минимум две строки * Form fitting black leather (or leather-like material) with no visible colors, logos or other markings. * The gloves do not have straps or buckles. * The tops have minimum of two lines wrapping the top of the knuckles and lines that are vertical with two small piping lines, they intersect at the joints of the fingers with another piece of leather that is as wide as the knuckle leather. On the index finger there is an indented design. * Gloves are made of leather or leather-like material. Для сертификации второго уровня (если применимо): * Gloves have 3 lines sewn into the hand on the outer edges and 2 at the top of the palm. Ремень * Сделан из черной крепкой кожи или кожзама. Рукава должны быть полностью черными. * Рукава должны быть состаренными и сделанные из того же материала, что и ремень. * Носится поверх туники. * Выглядит однослойным, закрывается на пряжке на спине. * Пряжки должны быть полуглянцевыми черными, прямоугольным, отцентрованными спереди костюмника и той же высоты, что и ремень. * Пряжки должны выглядеть так же, как на референсных изображениях. * Креплением меча должно быть полуглянцевым черным, закреплено на 5-7 см за правым бедром костюмника. * Крепление меча должно выглядеть как на референсных изображениях. Для сертификации второго уровня (если применимо): * Ширина ремня - примерно 11,5 см. * Два рукава должны быть шириной 1,5 см. Штаны * Сидящая по фигуре черная джинсовая ткань. * Прорезиненная или обработанная воском для получения равномерного блеска. * Выточки выше и ниже колен. * Шов с внутренней стороны колена. Штаны * Сидящая по фигуре черная джинсовая ткань. * Прорезиненная или обработанная воском для получения равномерного блеска. * Выточки выше и ниже колен. * Шов с внутренней стороны колена. Для сертификации второго уровня (если применимо): * Выточки должны быть 4 см. Сапоги * Сделаны из кожи или кожзама, черные, полуглянцевые, без видимых шнурков. * Закругленный носок и ровная текстура. * На сапогах должны быть 4 полоски вертикальных панелей от начала лодыжки до верха сапога. * Два ремня сверху и два снизу, вокруг лодыжки. * Каждый ремень застегивается прямоугольной пряжкой на внешней стороне сапога. * Пряжки должны быть черными. * Язычки (выступы ремней) должны быть обрезаны под углом 45 градусов (сверху вниз) и быть не длиннее 2,5 см. * На сапогах должны быть 4 секции (включая 5 “труб”) должны быть по бокам сапог, начиная от лодыжки. * На пятке должно быть 4 ребра, включая пять труб), оборачивающих зад сапога. * Подъем ровный. * Три вертикальных ребра (включая 4 трубы) должны быть одинаковой ширины. Для сертификации второго уровня (если применимо): * Сзади сапога должна быть потайная молния по всей его длине. * Спереди подошва сплющена. Световой меч * Световой меч с гардой, сверху покрашенный серебряным и переходящий к низу в оружейно-черный. * По боку меча должен идти красный провод. Снизу меча должен быть красный диск. * Меч должен быть состарен. * Меч должен соответствовать референсным изображениям. ** Лезвие не является обязательным элементом. Полезные ссылки # Оригинальный CRL (англ.) Категория:Костюмы 501го Легиона Категория:Костюмы по фильмам Категория:Костюмы по играм Категория:Кайло Рен Категория:Звездные Войны: Последние Джедаи Категория:Первый орден